Kuma
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Este parecía el peor trabajo de verano de la historia para Sasuke. Tener que trabajar rodeado de personas adultas y niños le causaba indigestión, especialmente si estos eran llorones como la niña color de las flores.


**Kuma**

* * *

 **Summary:** Este parecía el peor trabajo de verano de la historia para Sasuke. Tener que trabajar rodeado de personas adultas y niños le causaba indigestión, especialmente si estos eran llorones como la niña color de las flores.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto. Este fanfic es totalmente de mi autoría.

* * *

Eran mediados de semana en plenas vacaciones de verano. La época del año que más le fastidiaba a Sasuke; detestaba el verano no sólo por el calor sino por la invasión de mosquitos por las noches y el sonido de las cigarras que chillaban tanto de día como de noche. Y para colmo de todos sus peores males, el aire acondicionado de su habitación estaba averiado gracias al inútil de su amigo Naruto por querer repararlo y estropearlo aún más. Ahora debía juntar dinero para su arreglo y para sus gastos de verano porque su padre y su madre estaban tan enojados que le obligaron a tomar un empleo para aprender sobre las responsabilidades y otras tonterías que no venían al caso.

Trató de tranquilizarse un poco porque enfureciéndose y amargándose no ganaba nada, sólo terminaba perdiendo. Así que se levantó, con mucho pesar, del suelo de su habitación (la parte más fresca de ésta) y estiró los músculos para destensarse. Empezó con su rutina de esos días: darse un baño, vestirse, cepillarse los dientes y el cabello, y desayunar huevos revueltos con un poco de arroz y café.

Su madre, como siempre, le preparó su almuerzo el cual guardó en su morral negro con tachas. La moda de niño emo no había abandonado aún a Sasuke y él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de cambiar tampoco.

Se colocó los audífonos, puso play al reproductor de música de su celular y mientras la música de A Day To Remember se coló por sus oídos, emprendió su camino hacia la parada de buses. Tardaba aproximadamente quince o veinte minutos hasta el parque de diversiones por lo que no tomó asiento y esperó cerca de la puerta. La parada estaba a dos cuadras del parque y ver la cantidad de gente con críos le dio escalofríos. Tembló. De todos los trabajos que tuvo a elección eligió el peor y solamente porque era el mejor pago.

 _El dinero, Sasuke, piensa en el dinero el aire no se arreglará solo._

Suspiró y practicó su mejor cara en el reflejo de la puerta de cristal de los cambiadores. Se pondría el uniforme que tenía en el locker y fingiría estar contento con su trabajo al menos por cinco horas ese día.

—¡Tengo que irme, internaron a mi madre!

—Que mal, Kiba espero que no sea tan grave.

—Gracias, Tenten. Esperaré a ver que me dice el doctor. Van a tener que reemplazarme en el parque, dile a Iruka que me perdone por irme tan repentinamente.

—No te preocupes —la voz de Iruka se hizo presente en el pasillo. Sasuke cerró con fuerza el locker al escuchar las terribles palabras de su encargado —Sasuke te reemplazará.

 _Todo menos eso, todo menos eso._

—¡Sasuke! —llamó Iruka a la puerta, Sasuke no hizo ni un ruido para no llamar la atención pero era totalmente inútil porque ya había fichado su entrada.

—¿Si, Iruka? —Sasuke carraspeó y arqueó las cejas al ver la cabeza de Iruka asomar por la puerta y parecer apenado por lo que iba a pedirle.

—Se que no es tu trabajo, pero ¿podrías reemplazar a Kiba por hoy?

Sasuke iba a negarse, pero sabía que no podía hacer aquello, no si quería pagar el arreglo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de ocultar su cara de perro malhumorado y asintió al pedido.

—El traje está en el armario grande. Elige el que gustes —y con ello, cerró la puerta y se fue.

Sasuke se dejó la camiseta sin mangas y caminó hasta el armario. Había trajes de princesas, príncipes y todo tipo de animales. Como no deseaba que lo reconocieran, agarró los pantaloncillos y se los colocó mientras miraba el traje que había elegido para la ocasión.

…

Estaba repleto de personas ese día por el descuento especial. El sol brillaba y quemaba al punto de dejar muchas pieles rojas y otras tostadas. Las madres embadurnaban a sus hijos con protector solar, los adolescentes se mojaban las cabezas con agua fresca y se colocaban gorros para no sufrir más. Algunas personas entraban a los locales a refrescarse, otros evitaban caminar por el lado del sol por lo que se amontonaban tanto que no daban paso.

Sasuke estaba al punto de la histeria por la cantidad de gente, odiaba las aglomeraciones y por esa razón había tomado el trabajo de la caja cobrando las entradas. Estaba odiando a Kiba y le importaba un rábano que su madre estuviera internada. Si Mikoto lo escuchara ya no tendría orejas para sus bandas emo a causa de los regaños y tirones que ella le daría.

La risa de los mocosos, los gritos de los adolescentes hormonales (él estaba aún en ese grupo aunque aproximándose a los veinte) y las madres regañando a los niños pícaros estaban dejándole la cabeza como un bombo. El sol no ayudaba, el calor que hacía lo estaba ahogando y el traje era sofocante, pero lo mantenía en anonimato. Al principio, Kurenai había tratado de disuadirlo a que usara un traje de príncipe para que no sufriera el calor y porque su cara era muy bonita para ello, pero las negativas de Sasuke pudieron y ahí estaba, muriendo de calor pero satisfecho de no tener que estar pasando vergüenza.

Su trabajo era repartir volantes con el mapa del parque y globos a los niños; el adorable oso azul y negro estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con ello. Los niños se emocionaban al pasar, otros le pedían fotos. Al principio, se mostró reacio pero para evitar lloriqueos y murmuraciones de alguna que otra madre disgustada, prefirió seguir la corriente y posar para las fotos.

Posó con una chica de unos quince años que lo abrazó repentinamente y se frotó a su lado, incomodándolo. Una vez se fue, se acercó a una banca y se sentó para tomar la botella que Tenten le había escondido en un bolsillo del traje. Metió el sorbete en la botella y por el hueco de la boca del oso comenzó a beber.

Un llanto repentino llamó su atención. Miró hacia todos lados pero con la cabeza gigante se le hacía un poco difícil. Se puso en pie y buscó la fuente del llanto. Una de las cosas que también detestaba de todo eso era tener que estar contentando a los niños llorones y procurando que estos no estuvieran padeciendo algo que los perjudicara.

Se acercó a uno de los pequeños parquecitos con árboles y arbustos al presentir que de allí venía el llanto. Una pequeña niña lloraba abrazada a sus piernas y escondía su rostro en sus rodillas, berreando con mucha amargura encima. Se acercó con cuidado y se acuclilló a su lado, tocándole la cabeza de cabellos rosados y despeinados. La niña alzó la cabeza con miedo y observó con sus ojazos verdes al extraño vestido de oso. Se limpió con el antebrazo la cara y se puso de pie. El lenguaje corporal de la niña estaba en clara tensión. Los puñitos cerrados a ambos lados, los hombros cuadrados y la cabeza hacia abajo, parecía que entraría en berrinche en cualquier momento.

Cuando estuvo a punto de gritar, Sasuke le plantó la botella de agua en sus narices para callarla. Ella tomó la botella y bebió con cautela, la sed la estaba matando y no pudo resistirse. Ella le devolvió la botella y Sasuke se negó, regalándosela.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Sasuke se sentó sobre el césped, la niña lo imitó pero manteniendo las distancias.

—¡Qué te importa! —la contestación hizo fruncir el ceño a Sasuke y sin pensarlo, volvió a ponerse de pie para largarse. La manita de la niña lo detuvo de repente, tomándole por el brazo —:Me perdí, no sé donde está mi mamá.

Sasuke asintió y le ofreció la mano. La niña se aferró a su mano de peluche, apretando tan fuerte que los dedos de Sasuke comenzaron a sentir dolor. Removió la mano para aflojar el agarre y comenzó a caminar con ella tratando de seguir su paso. Una vez en el camino se acercó a su puesto para buscar a alguien que lo ayudara. Pero no había nadie y no tenía un comunicador para contactarse.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Sasuke la ayudó a sentarse sobre un muro pequeño de cemento que contenía un pequeño árbol.

—Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Siete.

—Ya veo —murmuró Sasuke. No sólo era su peor día por el calor horrendo que hacía y el traje que lo hacía sudar como cerdo sino que tenía que hacerse cargo de la cría perdida que parecía que lloraría de nuevo.

—¿Buscaremos a mi mamá?

—Si. Vamos.

Y fue así que Sasuke terminó caminando por casi medio parque con la niña de la mano. Por momentos, Sakura se detenía en puestos para ver dulces y juguetes, Sasuke con toda la paciencia del mundo esperaba por ella siendo que el protocolo decía que si se perdía un niño y los contactaban, tenían que ir directo a la central principal para buscar por radio al padre o al niño por altavoces.

—Niña tenemos que continuar.

—Pero quiero uno de esos —Sakura posó el dedito sobre la vidriera donde reposaban unos dangos en una bandeja.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta ella para insistirle que se fueran, pero Sakura no dio el brazo a torcer por lo que no le quedó de otra que entrar a comprar los condenados dulces para la niña caprichosa. Ser el centro de atención del pequeño café fue lo bastante molesto como lo estaba siendo la niña de cabello rosa. Una vez la dependienta le dio el cambio, tomó la bolsa y se la entregó a la niña que estaba a su lado esperando ansiosa.

Ya afuera, Sasuke tomó la mano de la niña para seguir el camino hacia la central del parque. Sakura comía feliz sus dangos mientras observaba la cabeza de oso del chico, pensando en cómo sería la persona que estaba dentro de él.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —balbuceó la niña ya que aún masticaba dicho dulce.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, pero por su paranoia a que alguien lo reconociera, prefirió decirle otro.

—Kuma

Si bien Sakura atrasó gran parte del camino, llegaron a tiempo a la central antes de que empezaran a llamar por los altavoces. Sakura se mantuvo agarrada fuertemente a su mano mientras su madre corría a su encuentro. La mujer abrazó a la niña, llenándola de besos y agradeciendo al cielo porque su pequeña estuviera bien.

—Mamá me estás asfixiando —la queja fue pasada por alto porque su madre siguió haciéndolo igual.

La señora de cabello castaño miró hacia el oso que parecía aliviado por alguna razón, se irguió frente a Sasuke y se inclinó en muestra de agradecimiento. Sasuke aceptó las gracias y se dio media vuelta para marchar, pero la niña tiró de su brazo. No pudo evitar mascullar una maldición.

—Señor Kuma gracias por cuidarme y traerme con mi mamá.

—Hn.

—Y gracias por los dangos —la niña se inclinó de forma respetuosa hacia él.

Sasuke sonrió sin más y apoyó la mano en la pequeña cabeza, acariciándole con suavidad. Sakura se puso roja como la grana y se rió por los nervios. Ambas, madre e hija se despidieron y salieron de la mano, no sin antes Sakura mirar muchas veces hacia donde estaba él con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

Iruka se acercó a Sasuke, posándole la mano en el hombro. Sasuke se quitó la cabeza de oso para respirar un poco, su expresión era de pocos amigos.

—Gracias al cielo que no te quitaste la cabeza de oso con la niña, se hubiera asustado.

—Hmp. Me largo, ya no aguanto más esta cosa.

—Te dije, hubieras usado el de príncipe.

Sasuke lo ignoró y caminó hacia el vestidor. Una vez su ropa puesta, se largó, el reemplazo de Kiba se haría cargo del resto.

…

La vuelta a clases había sido normal, nadie había hecho nada interesante más que trabajar o pasarse los días durmiendo y haciendo nada en casa. Sasuke tenía ojeras a causa de que su último día en el parque de diversiones había sido una jornada totalmente complicada y atareada, llena de gente por el festival de despedida.

Cubrió el bostezo con su mano izquierda mientras terminaba de calzarse las zapatillas sin percatarse de la mirada insistente de Naruto. Sasuke se enderezó y miró al curioso Uzumaki que había clavado la vista en su muñeca izquierda. Sasuke puso los ojos en blancos.

—Linda pulsera te queda bien el rosa, Sasuke.

—Cállate.

—¿Te lo regaló tu novia? —la burla en la voz de Naruto lo mosqueó lo bastante como para pegarle con el bolso cuando lo llevó hacia su hombro, dando una vuelta innecesaria, dándole de lleno en la cabeza del rubio.

—Ouch, maldito bastardo.

—Idiota.

Miró de reojo al rubio quejumbroso. Sonrió de lado mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia su aula.

Luego de aquel día, Sasuke ya no tuvo que cubrir a Kiba como _Kuma_ en el parque y retomó su puesto en ventanilla. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, nada interesante ni fastidioso había pasado. Hasta el último día.

Sasuke había entrado en el turno de la tarde a pedido de su encargado. Parecía un día normal. Lo que no se esperó jamás fue que en su locker hubieran pegado una pulsera hecha a mano de colores: rosa, rojo y verde; y una nota con letra que se notaba que era de un niño pequeño.

 _Kuma: gracias por ser mi héroe. Espero que te guste mi regalo, son mis colores favoritos para que te acuerdes de mí siempre, siempre, siempre._

 _Sakura._

No había vuelto a ver a la niñita del color de las flores, pero al menos llevaría un pedacito de esa molestia rodeando su muñeca.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Hola, tanto tiempo que no subo nada cortito. Pronto habrán actualizaciones, espero que a fin de mes. Me siento muy mal haciéndolos esperar pero me gusta darles algo bien hecho._

 _El traje de oso de Sasuke es el oso de peluche que sacaron de él :D_

 _Y la pulsera es trenzada, esa de gomitas que se habían hecho re populares. Mi hermana me regalaba de esas._

 _Gracias por su apoyo, los aprecio mucho._

 _¡Abrazos y kumas para todos!_

 ** _Kuma : Oso._**


End file.
